


In The Alley-Ways

by redfish



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, whore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfish/pseuds/redfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after going out to look for george, ringo receives a nasty shock. warning: prostitution</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Alley-Ways

It was morning-- a crisp, clear morning. The sky was blanketed in soft clouds, an off tone of white most people tend to call grey these days. The sidewalk was practically empty; a blond child here, a few dark haired adults there. However, there was one man who was enjoying a stroll here, and that is who we are going to focus on. Said man was a little on the short side, with the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen and a messy mop of brown hair to top it off. Another prominent feature about this man was, well, his rather large nose. However, this man doesn't particularly enjoy people ribbing him about that particular subject, so it's best to just leave it alone.

Moving back to the topic at hand, this man is Richard Starkey, better known as Ritchie to his friends and Ringo Starr to the rest of the world. It was on this day that he had decided to take a walk to separate himself from the current madness that was going on back at the hotel he was sharing with his friends and band mates, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, and George Harrison.

Speaking of George, that was also another big reason he was out here in this scummy part of town. Ringo had seen George leave without a word, and, feeling protective towards him for a reason stronger than Ringo wanted to admit, followed him.

He played cat and mouse until he lost sight of George, who had slipped away through an alley, easily taking him all the way to the other side of the block. Ringo was determined, however, and continued walking as so he could find George. It had been nearly 10 minutes, and he was ready to give up and head back to the hotel alone.

Until, of course, he finally found George.

But instead of George just standing around like he (admittedly a bit foolishly) expected, what Ringo saw was completely different. The dark haired, strong-browed young man Ringo knew- well, thought he knew- was being pushed up against a wall just barely in another alleyway. He was being kissed very forcefully by what was definitely a very drunk, very older man. And, Ringo noted with something twisting in his gut, George seemed to be /enjoying/ it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ringo could understand why someone would want to kiss George, with his full shiny lips, sharp cheekbones, and his deep, dark eyes...

Ringo shook his head, he couldn't be thinking things like that! He came back into the real world just in time to see the man pull off of George and hand him some money. He couldn't hear what was being said exactly, but from what he heard and what he saw it was probably something along the lines of 'thanks for the pick me up, dollface' which really just made Ringo a bit sick. The man stumbled away, leaving only Ringo staring at George. Eventually, after counting his given money a few times over, George stepped out the alley with a bit of a spring in his step- until his eyes caught Ringo, and he froze. Time seemed to stop around them as Ringo fully realised what George had done and as George realised what Ringo had seen him do.

"S-So..." Ringo stuttered, at a loss for words.

"So." George replied quietly. They stood silently for a few heartbeats, both Ringo and George staring at the ground instead of each other.

"Y-Yer-?" Ringo was cut off by George nodding mutely, a single action which made Ringo feel a range of things from curiosity on just how young, innocent George could ever get started in such a... "business", to mild jealousy of the people that received his services, no matter how hard he tried to force down the latter feeling.

"Jus' don' tell the guys." A question masked as a command.

"A-Aye." A single, simple, truthful answer.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
